Weddings
by dodgergirly7
Summary: Will she choose the one she loves or the one that loves her? This is the conflicted story of life after Hogwarts for Hermione. Weddings have changed her life in various ways, she can't even begin to start.
1. 1

She was editing an article in her kitchen, sitting at the counter when the phone rang.

"Hello?" She said into the phone receiver as she picked it up.

"Hey Hermione!"

"Harry!" Hermione giggled with glee as she dropped her pen onto the countertop. "Harry it's been so long since we've talked, how are you?"

"Good, just dead tired, my auror training is almost finished, but it's been murder these last couple of weeks. So how's life in Liverpool?"

"Well, all right I suppose."

"Alright? Hermione you are the top boss of one of the wizarding world's most popular magazine corporation. How can your life be just alright?"

Hermione is the C.E.O. of Witch Weekly Corp.; home of the famous magazine that no witch anywhere doesn't subscribe to. She was hired by Witch Weekly right out of Hogwarts. For a year, she was able to stay in London with her friends, she reported from there. About 3 years ago, when she was about to turn 19, Witch Weekly had hired her for a higher position, and a year ago they had made her C.E.O. She made changes to the magazine so there was something for everybody in it, instead of articles for just the common witch. And the sales skyrocketed after those changes. So now she lived in Liverpool, she was 21, almost 22, and extremely successful. She lived deep in the city, but she lived alone.

"Well, I don't know, I just miss seeing you all, I'm all alone out here. But enough of my moping, how's Luna?"

Harry and Luna got married as soon as Luna graduated from Hogwarts. It was a beautiful, if small wedding, Hermione and Ron were Maid of Honor and Best Man, Hermione got along with Luna a lot better after she started dating Harry. Everyone had been so happy, despite the tragedy that was still occuring.

"Big."

Hermione laughed. "When is she due again?"

"Beginning of October."

"Only two more months of waiting!" She teased.

"I know I can hardly wait."

She laughed again. There was a silence between the two for a few moments. Hermione finally worked up the courage, to ask Harry something she'd been avoiding for a long time.

"Harry, how-how's Ron?"

Voldemort was still causing terror, when Harry and Luna got married. No one could stop Voldemort. Finally, Harry decided he wanted to go after him himself, but he wanted to marry Luna first. So he did. And a week later, he went after him. He tried to go alone but Hermione and Ron had followed him.

"I-I haven't seen him, heard from him since…you know since I left."

"I know," he sighed sadly.

"I-I wish things had turned out differently."

They finally found Voldemort, in the graveyard that Harry had visited in his 4th year. They had tried to ambush him, but he fooled them, and the Death Eaters ambushed the three. The Death Eaters had tied them up, to torture them. They had used the Crucio Curse on each of them, many times, and other torture curses that Hermione didn't know, all three of them inches from death. Voldemort was about to kill Hermione first.

Flashback

"Wait!" She cried feebly as Voldemort rose his wand.

"Wait for what?" He asked impatiently.

She swung her heavy head towards her right, towards Ron.

"Ron," she whispered, "Ron…"

He opened blacked and tired eyes at Hermione.

"Ron, I just want you to know, in case this really is the end, that I love you Ron," She whispered.

"Hermione, I love you too."

Roars of laughter had erupted all around them.

"This is rich, the mudblood loves the filthy pure blood!" Lucius Malfoy breathlessly laughed from under his mask.

"Shut up…" Harry muttered quietly, to quietly for anyone to hear.

"Well now that that little love confession is over with, it's time to get some, long awaited things done."

"Shut up…"Harry muttered a little more loudly.

"What was that, Potter?" Voldemort spat.

"Shut up," he said even louder.

"What you don't like me poking at your little playmates deep and passionate love for each other. Are you sad that they'll never have a wedding and a life together? Do you…"

"SHUT UP!" Harry roared.

A white blinding force had charged out of Harry's body. His ropes had snapped and all of the Death Eaters had fallen to the ground, unconscious. Harry walked towards Voldemort, who was trembling on the ground. Harry walked up to him, and another force surged out of him, knocking Ron and Hermione out, and making a dome around him and Voldemort.

No one really knew what happened to Harry that night. Dumbledore said that is was the love of his friends had freed him but no one really knew…but Dumbledore's guess usually turned out to be correct.

End Flashback

She woke up a week and a ½ later in St. Mungo's. She was in a expensive, private room, but two other beds had been put in the room. Two other lumps lay in the beds talking. It took her a few minutes to get up. As soon as she did, Ron and Harry got out of their beds and sat on hers and Harry had told her what happened in the dome. They all spent another week in the hospital, all the while Hermione and Ron grew closer. They spent every moment together in the hospital. While in the hospital, Hermione received the letter asking her to move to Liverpool to take a better job. She was thrilled, as soon as she left the hospital, she packed. She had asked Ron to come with her, but he wanted to stay with Harry for a little while, feeling Harry needed looking after. She was heartbroken when he wouldn't come. But he promised her that he would come to her. So she left for Liverpool thinking Ron would come join her in a couple of months. But he never came. She tried to get a hold of him, but he moved to a different apartment or something, and Harry would never give her the address. He always said the same thing to Hermione when she asked, "He wants to say something first, he's not ready." Ready for what Hermione never knew, because Harry never told her that either.

She had gone out with other wizards, but always broke it off before it got serious. She never did forget about Ron, and she was still waiting, in Liverpool, for him to come, nearly 3 years later.

"Me too, Hermione, me too."

Silence again.

Hermione was nearly hysterical. "Harry, will you just tell me where he is, or what he's doing! Harry, I love him! I loved him since I was 14 and I still love him now even though I haven't seen him for nearly three years! I am not going to let you get in the way!"

"Um, well, Hermione, that's why I sorta called…I was wondering if you got the invitation to Ron's…"

Tap.Tap.Tap.

Hermione looked up from the counter top. A small, flittering owl was knocking on her window.

"Pig!" Hermione screeched.

"Pig?"

"Harry, Pig's here with a letter! Hold on while I get it."

"Hermione, wait…" Harry's voice trailed as she put the phone on the counter.

She threw open the window and Pig zoomed in. She watched for a moment as Pig zoomed around her kitchen.

"Come here you silly owl," she called to him.

He zoomed towards her and landed on her shoulder. "You're much more obedient then last time we saw each other," she laughed.

She took the letter from his beak. She looked at the address, it wasn't Ron's script, but it said his return address on the sticker. She tore open the envelope and pulled out the slip of paper inside. After all this time, after all this waiting, she will finally, finally be reunited with the man she loved most…

Harry heard her screech over the phone.

"RON WEASLEY AND PADMA PATIL'S WEDDING!"


	2. 2

She dropped the envelope and invitation to the floor, in utter disbelief. Ron, getting married? He said he was coming, coming to be with her, why didn't she know this before… Her disbelief turned to anger and she marched back to the counter and picked up the phone.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, HARRY? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" She screamed into the phone.

"Her-Hermione," he uttered helplessly, "he said he wanted to talk to you first."

"Well he obviously didn't, this is the first I've heard from him in 3 years!" she yelled a little softer.

"Hermione, there was nothing I could do, he wouldn't let me."

"You could have at least told me that he was seeing someone else! So I wouldn't have wasted all this time waiting here, for him to come to me, to tell me he loved me and he was sorry for making me wait so long…"

"Hermione…"

"Oh Harry, just leave me alone!"

She slammed the phone down and ran into her room and threw herself on the bed. She sobbed into her pillows. She had waited, for her one true love, she thought. And he went and got engaged to someone else. She hated him for making her wait for nothing, for believing in something that wasn't there. She sobbed even harder. What's wrong with Ron, with Harry? Why didn't anyone tell me? What's wrong with all these so called friends?

A little voice inside her head that sounded oddly like Harry's said, Maybe this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't left us in the first place. She let out a long shriek.

"WHY!" She cried into her pillow, "WHY WHY WHY!"

A loud pop! in her living room disturbed her crying. She sat up in bed to see what is was.

Harry came into her room.

Harry hadn't really appeared to change to Hermione. She did see him quite frequently and Luna, they came over for dinner quite a lot. Just taller, but not really anything else. His hair was still messy and eyes still bright green. Maybe he was a little more grown up, but Hermione hardly noticed changes in him.

"Go away!" she cried as she threw a pillow at him.

"Let me explain," he said as he dodged more pillows.

"NO!"

She threw the remaining pillows at him. Then she sunk her face into her hands and began to cry again. Harry went over and sat next to her on the bed. He let her cry, till she gained control of herself.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she moaned exasperated.

"Because Ron swore to me he was going to talk to you, and he said he did, he said you had talked before about it, and he said you took it well, so I never brought it up."

"Why didn't you tell me he didn't love me anymore?"

"Again, he wanted to, and he told me he already had."

Silence sank between the two best friends.

"Why, why did he stop loving me?"

Harry thought about he would word this. "He…" he sighed, "I think he was afraid, of loving you because…because, in case something happened, in case you broke up or something, so he stopped himself from feeling that way about you, and he wanted to be friends, he wanted the three of us to be friends forever."

"Well that won't happen now!" She responded angrily.

"Yeah I don't know what happened there, or why he lied about it, but I'm guessing he was afraid to tell you."

"I never thought I could hate someone and love them at the same time," Hermione sighed.

Harry laughed. Silence again. "Do you think you're gonna go?" he asked.

Hermione ran her hand through her smooth, no longer bushy, hair. "I honestly don't know. I don't know if I could handle it."

Harry smiled at her. "Well call me if you do. I really think you should, Hermione. Wouldn't it be nice to see everyone again?"

"Yes I suppose, I think I will go, just to see everyone and… and to spite Ron."

Harry grimaced, "That's not the answer I was looking for but I guess I'll take it."

The phone rang in Hermione's room. Harry reached over and picked it up.

"Hello…Hi Lu…I did?…Opps…Ok I'll be right there."

He hung up the phone and smirked at Hermione.

"Apparently I left the stove on at home and nearly burned down the house, she seemed quite mad. I better go before she finds something else I left on."

They both got off the bed.

"Thanks Harry," Hermione said as she hugged him. "You're a great friend."

"Oh no prob. See you at the wedding."

"Yeah…"

Hermione left go of him and took a step back. And with a pop! Harry was gone. Hermione made her way back to her kitchen. Pig was sitting on top of her fridge. She picked up the envelope and invitation. Checked the yes box she would be attending, checked the chicken dinner…for two, and put the R.S.V.P. into another envelope. She rewrote the address, which she would've longed for an hour ago, and sealed it. She called down Pig and gave him the letter. She brought him outside and watched him fly away till she couldn't see him anymore. She went inside and continued her paperwork, with a heavy weight in her stomach.

Meanwhile……

In London, Ron Weasley was laying in his fireplace, cleaning it out, when his fiancé Padma Patil ran into the room.

"Ron, Pig's back with another R.S.V.P."

"Great" he said as he looked at her, "Who's this one from?"

"Hermione."

Ron sat up so fast he slammed his head on the inside of the chimney.

"What!" he yelped as he grabbed his forehead.

"Oh honey…be careful. Well I thought it would be lovely to see her again, I mean she _was _your best friend and all, and why not, she obviously wanted to come because she answered right away."

"Great," Ron said dazed.

Padma looked at him funnily. "You should be a little more careful, honey…Well I'm going to do more planning!" She bounced out of the room.

"Great," Ron repeated to himself… "Great."


End file.
